Spherical polymer microspheres can be mass produced with extraordinary precision and low cost. Many uses for these microspheres have been developed that rely on the specific binding of a microsphere to a target, and the labelling of the polymer microsphere with various dyes or magnetic material.
Spherical glass lenses greater than 1 mm in diameter are used for coupling light into or out of fibers as well as for relaying images across a short distance.
The present application describes new optical applications of spherical polymer microspheres less than 10 microns in diameter.
The present application teaches a special microlensing particle and applications of the particle. According to the present invention, a latex microsphere of diameter 0.3 xcexcm-4 xcexcm is obtained. Latex microspheres of this type are commercially available and have been used in pregnancy tests and other applications that do not exploit their optical properties.
According to the present system, the latex microsphere is preferably less than 10 xcexcm in diameter, more preferably 1 to 2 xcexcm in diameter. The latex microsphere is used in combination with an optical imaging element.
Applications of the latex microsphere include a micro lensing rotational probe for use in detecting high frequency rotational motion, a scanning microscope, and a diode laser collimator device.